Maryweather yaoïste?
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Lors de vacances que tout le monde aime! Mary décide d'intervenir dans les relations amoureuses de son frère. Yaoi.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Et si Maryweather était Yaoïste ?

Manga : God Child

Pairring : Cain/Riff

Disclaimer : J'en ai mare que rien ne m'appartiennent !!!!!

Et si Maryweather était Yaoïste ?

Partir loin de Londres, à la campagne, Maryweather était ravie mais elle savait que cette soudaine envie de vacances de son frère était plus que suspecte. Elle avait bien une petite idée mais aucune preuve. De plus, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ses deux empotés qui lui servaient de frère et de majordome. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils se plaisaient mais rien à faire; pas un pour rattraper l'autre. D'accord, ils étaient deux hommes, et alors? Tant que l'amour était là! Et puis oui, il y avait la différence de classes, Mais justement, c'est ce qui les avaient rapproché et les rapprochaient encore. Elle allait encore devoir tout faire toute seul. Ah lala! Qu'est ce qu'ils feraient si elle n'était pas là.

Pour le moment, Cain s'était assoupie au pied d'un arbre, et Riff surveillait le tout d'un peu plus loin. C'était le moment de passer à l'action. Elle pris son air de petite fille qui s'ennuie et s'avança vers Riff.

- Riff?

- Oui mademoiselle.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Que voulez-vous faire?

- Hum… Un jeu de société!

- Lequel exactement?

- Humm…Monopoly (je c'est pas si ça existait à l'époque mais on s'en fout un peu, non?)

- Je m'en vais vous le chercher.

- Et mon frère?

- Vous voulez qu'il joue?

- Bah oui! Sinon ce n'est pas marrant.

- J'irais le réveiller donc.

- Merci Riff.

Première partie du plan, en place. Riff risquait de se faire disputer mais elle le défendrait contre son frère mal réveillé. Riff revint avec le jeu et le posa sur la table. Il regarda la petite Mary pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Voyant que non, il s'avança doucement vers Cain.

La petite blondinette priait dans son coin pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle observait les moindres faits et gestes des deux adultes.

Riff s'accroupis, l'appela une fois, puis deux avant de se laisser emporter. Sa main balayait quelques mèches de cheveux que son maître avait sur le visage avant de la laisser glisser le long de sa joue. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois. La main de Cain se leva pour se poser sur celle de Riff. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant que sa bouche ne laisse échapper le prénom de son majordome dans un souffle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Ca y est ! Ils allaient enfin s'embrasser. Mary s'applaudit intérieurement. Mais sa joie ne fut que de courte durée car déjà son frère détournait les yeux demandant se qu'on lui voulait. Mary en aurait pleuré. Rien à faire ! C'étaient de vrais coincés ! Elle allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Son frère bouda toute la partie. Elle décida de faire sa gamine capricieuse et partie se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle avait un plan diabolique à monter, autant y réfléchir dès maintenant. Soudain, une idée brillante germa dans son esprit. Mais pour la réaliser, il lui fallait attendre la nuit. Elle y arriverait.

C'est au alentour de minuit que la petite blonde se glissa en silence dans la chambre de Riff. Son plan était en marche. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le matin. Il allait forcément ce passer quelque chose. Sinon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour ces deux coincés.

Le matin arriva bien trop lentement pour la petite Maryweather qui n'attendait que ça. Première levée, elle vit son frère sortir de sa chambre de longues minutes plus tard.

- Riff n'est pas levé ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas en congé ?

- Pourtant non.

- Allons voir dans sa chambre.

Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Cain ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir un Riff en caleçon en train de fouiller dans tous ses placards. Une légère rougeur apparue sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Ri-Riff ? Qu'est ce que … ?

- My lord ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu mais toutes mes affaires ont disparues.

- Comment ça ?

- Vérifier par vous-même. Tous mes placards sont vides.

- En effet. Mais qui aurais pu faire ça ?

- Aucune idée.

- Il faudrait tout de même t'habiller.

- Mais personne dans cette maison ne fait ma taille.

- Nous devons donc retrouver tes vêtements. Tu viens Mary, nous allons les chercher.

- Je ne vous serais pas d'une grande utilité.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais ne fait pas trop de bêtises.

Elle, faire des bêtises ?? Jamais, voyons ! Elle s'éloigna un peu et commença à les suivre alors qu'ils vérifiaient une à une toutes les pièces du manoir. Les joues de Cain ne semblaient pas vouloir perdre leurs jolies couleurs rouges. Au contraire. A chaque coup d'œil que le jeune homme envoyait à son aîné, la couleur s'intensifiait. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais vu Riff aussi dévêtue auparavant, et ça Mary le savait. L'idée que son corps ne plaise pas à Riff allait sûrement faire ressortir son côté gamin.

Comme si Cain avait entendu les pensées de Mary, il referma le placard dans lequel il fouillait avec humeur, surprenant Riff.

- Riff ?

- Oui, my lord ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand tu me vois nu ?

Du fin fond de sa cachette Maryweather jubilait. Ce que son frère pouvait être gamin ! Le simple fait que Riff ne ressente pas la même chose que lui l'énervait. Enfin, il avait du lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour poser cette question.

Riff de son côté était comme statufié devant une question si directe. Une réponse lui venait bien à l'esprit mais se serais manquer de respect à son maître que de la dire. Il décida donc de donner la réponse typique du serviteur dévoué.

- Que voulez-vous entendre, my lord ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce que tu penses sûrement.

- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous connaître mes pensées ?

Cain s'approcha de Riff de façon à n'être ni trop près, pour ne pas que ça paraissent trop suspect, ni trop loin, de façon à pourvoir l'avoir sous la main au cas où.

- Pour savoir.

- Je pense que…

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes parfaitement bien fait, my lord.

Là, Mary sentait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'est eu le temps de s'éloigner, la blondinette tira sur le tapis sur lequel se trouvait Cain afin que ce dernier se retrouve dans les bras de Riff. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à observer.

Le jeune lord, bien calé dans les bras de son majordome, pris une teinte écrevisse. Les joues de Riff se colorèrent à leurs tours. Il aida Cain à se remettre sur ses pieds sans pour autant enlever ses bras. Les yeux verts dorés de Cain ne voulant pas quitter ceux de Riff. Dans un mouvement lent, les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Mais ce fut Cain qui posa ses lèvres sur celle de son aîné. Impossible de savoir lequel des deux approfondit le baiser. L'ambiance se réchauffait rapidement. Le baiser s'enflammait.

Mary sortie en courant de la pièce. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire ça sur le tapis !! Franchement, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien aux garçons. Ils y avaient à peine quelques minutes c'est à peine si ils osaient se toucher et voilà qu'ils se sautaient littéralement dessus ! N'importe quoi !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Riff rompit le baiser.

- Vous pensez que ça va allez, my lord ?

- Riff ! Arrête avec ces « my lord » !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Et pour votre jeune sœur ?

- Elle a eu se qu'elle voulait.

- Un jour il faudra quand même lui dire que…

- Ca fait 3 mois ? Nous lui dirons quand tu arrêteras de me vouvoyer.

Fin

Chibi


End file.
